Love Can Conquer All
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: “That seems to be your theme song for today. ‘You don’t understand’,” she mocked. If the beach scene had turned out differently. Jessica/Christopher


**I don't own Starstruck, are you kidding me? *laughs* If he hadn't have been a jerk on the beach after their adventure, how would it have turned out?**

"I had a great time with you today," Christopher Wilde admitted to Jessica Olson as they strolled along the beach.

"Me too," Jessica admitted as well, looking at the star she used to despise, but after getting to know him, she found out he wasn't bad at all. There was a slight pause before Christopher spoke again.

"You know, you're different from any other girl I've ever known," he said. Jessica frowned slightly.

"Different weird? Different annoying?" she asked him.

"Different, surprising. I mean in the best way," Christopher told her. Jessica felt her heart jump a little bit when he said that. He was being totally honest, and she really liked that. Suddenly, she felt his hand intertwine with hers and she did everything to not say anything as she looked down. Ok, so maybe, just maybe, she was falling for him. She smiled as she felt his hand squeeze hers as he continued. "I mean, you say things that everyone else is afraid to say and you... you make me see things about myself that I can't see," he finished.

"You're pretty surprising too," Jessica said, causing Christopher to look at her.

"Really? How?" he asked, surprised himself. Jessica smirked to herself.

"Well, for one thing, you are a terrible driver," she started, as Christopher mock gasped and let a little 'oh' escape from his lips. "Which is strange for a guy with six cars," she said lightly. \

"Oh, I'm wounded," he joked, Jessica letting out a soft laugh. Suddenly, Jessica stopped as Christopher turned to face her.

"Do you... think I'm bossy?" she asked seriously.

"No, I think you're amazing," he said with so much softness and sweetness that Jessica actually believed it. She smiled as she felt the wind blow past her face as she looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"I think you're amazing too," she told him. Christopher smiled the most beautiful smile ever as she smiled back. This was the most perfect moment, she thought. Who would have thought that a small town girl would be hanging out with a big star like Christopher Wilde? He cocked his head slightly as a spark radiated off of them. She found herself leaning in, as did Christopher. They were going to kiss, she realized. For a moment, Jessica thought this wasn't real. This wasn't happening, but it was, it really, really was. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt her lips touch his. A kiss, with a famous star. This couldn't be real, she thought but it was.

Suddenly, Christopher pulled away as male voices got closer. He hurriedly slipped on his hat as Jessica stood there, dumbfounded. The men past with their surfboards as Christopher let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," he said quickly. Jessica nodded, still feeling a little weird.

"I think I need to sit down," she admitted, swaying a little bit. Christopher looked a little panicked as he helped her sit on the sand.

"Feeling faint Jess? I guess my charm has finally gotten to you," he joked lightly as he sat next to her. Jessica attempted a smile, but she was too busy trying to breathe without fainting. Oh god, she was acting like her sister, Jessica thought miserably.

"We kissed," Jessica finally said. Christopher nodded.

"Yeah, I was there," he joked. Jessica frowned, gazing out to the ocean.

"What happens now Christopher?" she asked him, turning to him. He looked confused, the reality just hitting him. He looked conflicted for some reason and he remained quiet for a few minutes before he stood up. Jessica stood up as well, frowning as she touched his arm lightly. "Chris?" she asked. He finally turned to her, looking unsure of himself.

"This has to end here, that is what happens," he finally said. Jessica frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. He took a deep breath as he moved away from her.

"We can't go on; you can't tell anybody about what's happened here, not even your parents. We can't see each other anymore," Christopher admitted, his voice a little shaky but otherwise determined. Jessica shook her head, not wanting to believe this.

"What? Why?" she asked. Christopher sighed, nodding his head toward the road.

"Look, if we go down there together, we're going to be surrounded by paparazzi and it'll get all crazy. And I- I don't want you to get caught up in all of this media stuff. I want you to live a normal life, without being afraid all of the time that you're being watched," Christopher said. She shook her head, utterly confused.

"But- it's my choice if I want this. I mean, we- we kissed," Jessica said, shaking her head. Christopher nodded, placing a hand on Jessica's shoulder.

"I don't want this for you. You don't know what it's like. You couldn't possibly," he said but Jessica tore away from him.

"I've been with you all day, running from the paparazzi. I think I got a pretty good idea of how wild it's going to get, no pun intended," Jessica argued. Christopher sighed, exasperated.

"Jess, you really don't understand after one day. The paparazzi, they won't stop at all. Once they have you in their sights, they won't stop until they get what they want, and once they do, they'll turn it into something ugly. They twist words, Jess, and twist stories into lies and rumours and eventually it's unrecognizable. You'll be unrecognizable. I don't want you apart of this. I want you to be able to be yourself without worrying about lies being spread around the world. Everything about you will be ruined," he explained desperately. Jessica's eyes shone with tears as she tore away from him.

"If you didn't like me, all you had to do was say so. I have to go," she said angrily. She pushed past him, walking along the beach but Christopher quickly ran in front of her.

"Please, you don't understand-" he started before she held up a hand.

"No, I don't understand. I don't understand why you keep pushing people away and blaming the media for all of this. If you wanted people to be close to you, you wouldn't care about the media. You would somehow make it work. But you clearly don't care about anyone but yourself," Jessica spat before pushing past him again. Christopher grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around.

"No, you don't understand. I-"Christopher started before Jessica laughed bitterly.

"That seems to be your theme song for today. 'You don't understand'," she mocked. Christopher nodded, grimacing a bit at her bitterness.

"Point taken. But- I do like you Jess, I mean, a lot. But how would we ever make this work anyhow? I'm in Hollywood, you're in Michigan. Isn't it, like, a twelve hour trip?" Christopher asked. Jessica grimaced a bit.

"Actually, it's twenty four hours, but you're Christopher Wilde. I'm sure you can just hop on a jet and get to Michigan in a couple of hours no problem. You'd find a way to work it out," Jessica told him, crossing her arms. Christopher shook his head though, determined to keep her out of the spotlight.

"I'm sorry Jess, but I'm not letting you do this. I like you, but- no, you're not getting involved in the media and get stalked by paparazzi. It's best if we just go our separate ways and- forget about today," he told her softly, but she could see the hurt in his eyes as he said this. He took her hand once more, squeezing it before turning to go. Jessica stood dumbfounded as she watched him walk away. She couldn't believe he was going to do this, tell her that he liked her and then leave her in the dust! She finally unfroze and chased after him.

She managed to catch up to him as he reached the road, several girls running to him already. Oh hell no! She wanted him, no matter what he did. For once in her life, she was going to get what she wanted, no matter what Christopher Wilde thought.

Seeing the press appear, and spotting Christopher's best friend Stubby in the bushes with his own camera, she took a deep breath before stepping forward, tapping Christopher on the shoulder. He turned, and before he could say anything, she grabbed him and kissed him right in front of the girls, who all screamed and looked lost and confused. Christopher kissed her back at first before realizing what was happening and pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked her, trying to ignore the screaming fans. Jessica pushed her hair back, slapping him in the face. "And that?" he asked, rubbing his cheek. She smirked with satisfaction.

"The kiss was to show that I'm not going to just forget about the day we spent, or forget the fact that I, Jessica Olson, have fallen in love with you and nothing you say is going to push me away. The slap was for thinking that you could say all those nice things followed by those things that I couldn't handle dating you," she answered. He smiled at her determination and beauty, spotting the press come out of literally nowhere. His eyes fell on his best friend in the bushes, who gave him a thumbs up and a determined smile. He turned back to the girl in front of him, the only one he really stared at her with such adoration that she cringed.

"What?" he asked, noticing the look on her face.

"You're giving me the look again," she answered. Christopher grinned cheekily, wrapping his arms around her.

"Is it working this time?" he asked. Jessica thought for a moment before nodding. This was blissfully perfect for now, and even though reality would have to set in about their dating arrangement, they would have to figure it out later. For now, he would just enjoy the time he had with her, hopefully away from the press and paparazzi and screaming fans.

**What do you think? A better ending? Happier? I think so. Reviews would be awesome! **


End file.
